An Animal's Life (TheUnitedPikachus)
TheUnitedPikachus style of A Bug's Life Cast *Flik - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Princess Atta - Buneary (Pokemon) *Dot - Snowdrop (Watership Down TV Series) *The Ant Queen of the Colony - Primrose (Watership Down Tv Series) *Aphie - Scrat (Ice Age) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Berlioz and Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Mr. Soil - Latios (Pokemon) *Dr. Flora - Applejack (My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic) *Thorny - Chatot (Pokemon) *Cornelius - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Ants - Various Pokemon/Animals *Ant that gets tired - Patou (Rock-A-Doodle) *Hopper - Bowser (Mario) *Molt - Bowser Jr (Mario) *Thumper - Rayquaza (Pokemon) *P.T. Flea - Blu (Rio) *Grasshoppers - Koopalings (Mario) Marmosets (Rio) Pirates (Ice Age 4) and Clones (Pokemon the First Movie) *Axel & Loco - Dialga and Palkia (Pokemon) *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Giratina (Pokemon) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Ed and Banzai (The Lion King) *Francis - Diego (Ice Age)(Denis Leary) *Slim - Grovyle (Pokemon) *Heimlich - Boog (Open Season) *Dim - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Gypsy - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Manny - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Rosie - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Tuck & Roll - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The Fly Brothers - Alex and Marty (Madagascar) *Thud the Big Fly - Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Mosquito Who Drinks Bloody Mary - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Bird - Gloria (Happy Feet) *Baby Birds - Erik, Bo and Atticus (Happy Feet 2) Scenes: *An Animal's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *An Animal's Life Part 2 - Buneary Gets Stressed Out *An Animal's Life Part 3 - Pikachu's Invention *An Animal's Life Part 4 - Marie Meets Pikachu *An Animal's Life Part 5 - Pikachu Looses the Food *An Animal's Life Part 6 - The Animal Villains! *An Animal's Life Part 7 - Snowdrop Meets Rayquaza *An Animal's Life Part 8 - Pikachu's Trial *A Animal's Life Part 9 - Pikachu Goes for Help *An Animal's Life Part 10 - Blu's Circus *An Animal's Life Part 11 - Blu Gets Burnt *An Animal's Life Part 12 - City Lights *An Animal's Life Part 13 - Pikachu Tries to Find Warriors *An Animal's Life Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *An Animal's Life Part 15 - Pikachu's Flight Home *An Animal's Life Part 16 - Pikachu is Back *An Animal's Life Part 17 - Celebration *An Animal's Life Part 18 - "Circus Animals!?" *An Animal's Life Part 19 - A Penguin! *An Animal's Life Part 20 - Buneary Apologizes to Pikachu *An Animal's Life Part 21 - Pikachu Has A Plan *An Animal's Life Part 22 - Building The Penguin *An Animal's Life Part 23 - The Animal Villains' Hideout *An Animal's Life Part 24 - The Animal Villains' Go Back to the Island *An Animal's Life Part 25 - The Party *An Animal's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations *An Animal's Life Part 27 - The Animal Villains Arrive *An Animal's Life Part 28 - Snowdrop Runs For Her Life *An Animal's Life Part 29 - Snowdrop Begs Pikachu to Come Back *An Animal's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *An Animal's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *An Animal's Life Part 32 - Pikachu to the Rescue *An Animal's Life Part 33 - Blu Burns the Penguin *An Animal's Life Part 34 - The Animals Band Together *An Animal's Life Part 35 - The Fight *An Animal's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Bowser's Demise *An Animal's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again *An Animal's Life Part 38 - End Credits Gallery Characters Pikachu as Flik Category:TheUnitedPikachus Category:A Bug's Life Movies